warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Moonkitty1's fanfictions/ twee en een halve stap te ver
Inleiding Dit verhaaldinges was voor een schrijfwedstrijd op wattpad, het is daarom ook geen lang verhaal. Het gaat over een kat die een wel hele vreemde prooi heeft gevangen.... Het verhaal Het was een prachtige dag in groenblad; de zon scheen door de volle loofbomen, het water stroomde rustig door het beekje en er was geen wolkje aan de lucht. Dagen zoals deze zou je eigenlijk buiten moeten doorbrengen en raad eens: dit stelletje katten leefde altijd al buiten! Een kat genaamd Kleikop liep door het woud. De warme zonnestralen verwarmde zijn rug, zijn onderkant moest maar kou lijden. Kleikop was een prachtige, enorme, witte kater met een zwarte vlek om zijn oog, wat gelijk zijn gehele uiterlijk verpestte. Hij was ook nog eens de commandant van de Donderclan, daardoor hield hij nooit vrije tijd over; kortom Kleikop's leven was verpest. Bij de Schaduwclan grens stopte hij met wandelen. Hij riep verschrikkelijk luid: 'Blindoog, ik ben er! Het is me gelukt!' Een jonge, stevig, gebouwde kater die gewoon kon zien liep de struiken uit en kwam tegenover Kleikop staan. 'Heb je het bij je?' Vroeg hij. 'Ja, maar jij eerst,' antwoordde Kleikop, hij was een slimme ondernemer. 'Tegelijk,' bromde Blindoog nors. 'Jij je zin. Tel jij af?' Vroeg Kleikop. 'Één tw-' Blindoog die niet blind was, stopte acuut met tellen toen Kleikop een levenloos lichaam uit de struiken sleepte. Kleikop keek hem met grote ogen van verbazing aan: 'je wilde toch een grote muis?' Vroeg hij. 'Ja, maar daarmee bedoelde ik niet Muisster!' Riep hij geschokt. 'En nu jouw deel!' Miauwde Kleikop. Blindoog gaf hem het kattenkruid wat hij had beloofd en keek de vrolijk weg trippelende, witte kater verbluft na. 'Maar dat is pure onzin! Je maakt leerlingen geen leider!' Protesteerde Kleikop. Nu Muisster dood was, moest volgens de krijgscode de commandant opvolgen, maar om de één of andere reden hadden ze Grondpoot al leider gemaakt. 'Dat is ook de rede waarom we hem Pootster hebben genoemd. Kom op Kleikop, we leven nu al duizenden jaren volgens de krijgscode, wij willen ook eens iets leuks doen,' smeekte Grootstap, een klein, schriel, bruin poesje. 'Als je iets leuks wilt doen, verdrink dan in het meer,' spuugde Kleikop naar haar. 'Respecteer het nou maar gewoon, dan verdrinken we daarna wel in het meer,' miauwde Grootstap. 'Laat die "we" dan jij en Pootster zijn,' snauwde Kleikop. 'En trouwens, ik ben nu commandant,' miauwde Grootstap dolblij. 'Wat in Sterrenclans naam is er met de clan aan de hand?' Vroeg Kleikop zich verward af. Nog steeds verward en geschokt probeerde Kleikop te jagen. Na haast de gehele middag gejaagd te hebben, had hij nog steeds niets gevangen. 'Hé Kleikop,' riep een stem achter hem, het was Grootstap 'Wat nu weer?' Zuchtte Kleikop. 'Wat voor een weer het is? Nou het is groenblad, dus ik denk dat dit typisch groenblad weer is,' antwoordde Grootstap Als Kleikop zichzelf in zijn gezicht kon slaan had hij dat gedaan, maar hij had een kop. 'Maar wat ik aan je wil melden is dat we tegenwoordig allemaal een nieuwe naam dragen,' begon Grootstap, 'ik heet tegenwoordig Dikzak en jij Hond.' 'Maar dat is belachelijk! Wat is er mis met traditionele naamgeving?' Vroeg Kleikop die nu hond heette. 'Het is stom,' antwoordde Dikzak en draaide zich om. 'En Pootster heet tegenwoordig Idiootster,' voegde Dikzak nog toe. 'Hmmm,' hmmmde Hond. De volle maan scheen fel over het woud en het licht weerkaatste op de natte rotsen die niet nat waren. Het was weer eens tijd voor de grote vergadering. 'Ehm katten, iedereen kom eens,' miauwde Idiootster, maar iedereen was er al. 'Ja whatever, we gaan gewoon,' miauwde de hippe Idiootster en sprong geleidelijk naar beneden. 'Weet je eigenlijk wel waar je heen moet?' Vroeg Hond. 'Nee,' antwoordde Idiootster simpel, terwijl hij het kamp verliet. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan op het eiland waar de grote vergadering plaats vond. Alle leiders keken nogal raar op, toen Idiootster de boom in klom om naast de leiders te komen zitten. 'Ahum ik ga wel eerst,' miauwde Zonster, de leider van de Schaduwclan, 'het gaat goed met de clan, alleen hebben we een moordende medicijnkat in ons midden...' Hond keek haar verbluft aan. Het zal toch niet... dacht hij 'Wie je ook mag zijn, nieuwe leider van de Donderclan, Blindoog heeft Muisster vermoord!' Miauwde Zonster. 'Ahum, het was hond,' miauwde Dikzak. 'Wat? wie? ik?' Stotterde Hond. 'Dat slaat nergens op, ik zag Blindoog zelf het lichaam in het meer dumpen en waarom heet Kleikop opeens hond?' Vroeg Zonster. 'Das een kort vreemd verhaal, maar ik heb Hond haar zelf zien vermoorden,' miauwde Dikzak. 'Hmmmmmm,' hmmde Zonster nadenkend. 'Hond is dit waar?' Vroeg Zonster. 'Als ik dan aan jullie groep met domme moordenaars en slechte ondernemers deel mag nemen, dan ja,' antwoordde Hond dolblij. 'Muizenbrein!' Schreeuwde Zonster en sprong van de tak af. 'Dat zijn jullie toch ook?' Vroeg Hond verbaast. 'Nee,' met een snelle uithaal, wist de kleine, zwarte poes Zonster, Hond van het leven te beroven. Omdat iedereen een enorme hekel had aan Hond, was dit een eindgoed al goed verhaal. Dus kinder, wat hebben we geleerd vandaag? Vermoord nooit je leider voor een prooideal. Nawoord Ik hoop dat jullie er genoten van hebben! Ik kan je jammer genoeg die vijf minuten van je leven niet meer teruggeven... Categorie:Moonkitty's fanfictions